The Begining of the Shadow Angel's Destiny (Updated)
by AngelofShadw
Summary: Before Jade was born, Notch foretold a prophecy about a Angel that could control the Shadows and said this girl will not live a easy life or a hard life but this Angel is made because she will soon save this world with the help of her friends! After a few years later Jade gets attack by the squids and is saved by Team Craft and becomes friends with them! But Jade's secret is out!
1. Meeting Enemies and foes

The Begin of the Shadow Angel's Destiny

"SKY! Look out" as the other deadox was going to attack sky but Sky moved out of the way in time as

the other deadlox sword hit the ground instead of sky. (Confused right? Sorry lets go back in time and

start from the begin) Hi my name is Jade, lam fifteen years old and l work for the sky army, yes you

heard, l work for the sky army anyway your probably wondering how lam part of the army, lam right

well it all start when l was a little younger. l was in the forest trying to survive since my village got

burned by Herobine and the rest l don't remember l only remember the squids kidnapping and me

escaping that's it. Yes someone must of erase my memories but that's not what lam telling you right now

anyway before l met the Sky army, l well call them my family since there the one's who saved me after

my escape from the squids. You maybe think this is weird but l was raised by ender Dragons which lam really

thankful for and Your probably wondering when did you leave your kinda of family? Well l left them a

couple weeks ago and telling them l want to exploring the world outside the nether and yes l can

speak to them in there language. It took a couple of days for them to agree on letting me explore the

outside world, once l went though the portal, l had to admit l thought it was going to be easy surviving

this new world but l was totally wrong! Since my parents never let me get food at all, l had a difficulty

time on what to eat and what not to eat but anyway that took less then a week to get that down. l

probably boring you so l will skip to were l met the Leader and his friends for saving my life it all start when

my house blowed up by a creeper. It stucked because l had to rebuild it for the 3rd time all ready as l grabbed my

sword which was gold and put on my gold armor on and l head out to the forest to get more wood for my

house.

Jade: ( Stupid creeper why did have to blow my house up again?! dammit they keep getting smarter and

smarter) as l kept following the road which ends up leading to the forest, as l was on my way to the

forest l felt like someone was following me as l stop and turned around and saw no one, as l looked to

my left and my right saw no one but why did l feel eyes staring at me l decide to shake it off and

continue on but as soon as l was about to walk. l felt a pain on my back as l let out a scream and l luckily

caught myself before l hit the ground as l turned around and glared at them. l knew them it was theses fucking freaks! as l saw her with them as l start running towards them bring my sword and slicing these

freaking squids and then l turn to her giving her my death glare as she didn't seem to be bother with it as

she smirked as she started walking very slowly "Jade Your not getting luckily this time! because l really want to

destroy you this time and nothing will get in my way!" as she sudden speed up and start to attack with

her golden sword as she was arming at my right arm as l luckily blocked it as we pulled up apart and

started attacking once more as each of swords crushed into each other as we both tried to make direct

hits at each other but each time we tried the other person would blocked the attack. However that ended

as soon as she did something that l didn't see coming before it looked like she was going to swing her sword to

my right arm but as soon l decide to block there she didn't hit my arm instead she hit my other arm cracking the armor a

little bit as my left arm was left to fill the full pain at my mistake as l let my arm go down to my side

since it start bleed, l was about to go for attack until l felt a sword next to my neck as l took a look on my

right side and saw her smirking at me as she kick my sword at of my hand as it land by the tree that was

just across from us as she kick me in the head which l land hardly on the ground which cause more pain

on my chest and my head. l felt my forehead while using my right arm and l felt something wet knowing what it was l touched my back of my head, luckily no bleeding as l tried to get back up.

l fall to the ground once more by her kicking my head that wasn't all l felt ,l felt a sharp pain down on my

right leg and screamed out in pain finding out that she put her sword inside my leg as she slowly painful

started pulling it at as l screamed louder as she start laughing as she finally took it out, l was glad but

everything start spinning around as l thought l saw a couple of boys standing eyes widening at what

there looking at but l shook that off thinking lam seeing things as l past out, letting the darkness pull me into

one of theses never ending dreams.

~Sky's point of View~

Seto said that he detected someone Squids not to for away from our base and he said he also detected

two humans with them so since its our job to protect this world from the evil squids we all decides as a

group to go and save them and they are Deadlox, SSundee, Bajancanadia, Fluffy and HuskyMudkipz.

Seto and the rest decide to stay at the base and guard it just in case it was a trap from the squids. So as

we were getting closer we all heard screaming as we start running faster and start following the

screaming as we got there we all stop and stared at this girl with black hair and ruby eyes who was

taking the sword out of the girl on the ground and licking it (gross) as we saw the girl on the ground

looked at us with a hurtful expression as deadlox and l ran up to the girl with the sword and both of us hit her at the same time

which made both of her shoulders start to bleed as she growled at us, and was about to attack us

until she was stop by a whistle as she growled as she vanished in thin air as we, Deadlox and l looked around a little bit more before dropping our guard down and running over to Mitch, Fluffy and HuskyMudkipz as

they were all around the girl on the ground as l swa Mitch picking her up and started walking then stopped,

when deadlox or l wasn't following as he turns towards us.

Mitch: SSundee, Sky and Deadlox come on! we need to take her back to the base right now or else

she's not going to make it!

Sky: Hold on * As l picked up a necklace which l think belongs to the girl while Ty grabs the sword*

Mitch: Lets go now! * As he turns forward and starts running along with Fluffy and fish* deadlox, Ssundee and Me started running after them as we followed Mitch back to the base as

Mitch Yelled/Called for Seto to came down here right away! as the rest of start taking off our armor expect

for Mitch who saw Seto Running towards him and once he got a good look at the girl he mention for

Mitch to follow as they both ran to his bedroom which the rest of us followed wondering if the girl

would be okay. When we enter the room we see Seto forcing the girl to drink a healing potion since she

was out cold, after it was empty he place it on the desk as he laid her down nice on his bed.

Mitch: I-is she going to be alright Seto?

Seto: Yes, she's going to be fine she needs her rest, its all thanks to you Mitch,you got her here in the right on

time

Sky: that's good, she's going to be fine

Mitch: *Nods*

Seto: Now we all need to leave her in Peace for a while until she wakes up and sky, she wont be ready to answer some of yours questions until she's all healed up and recovered! *Seto said while glaring at all of us as he made us get out of his room*

As the rest of the group and l went into the Dinning hall as we all sat down in our seats as the rest of the

group all looked at me knowing were here to talk about what happen.

Sky: Guys, We may not have Answer yet, but we all can't trust her yet...

Angelshadw: Well lam ending here and please R&R!

Jade: If you guys love this Story and want her to continue please please Review... how about up to 5

Reviews then this will continue!

Angelshadw: See You Guys later *waves good bye*


	2. Chapter Two: Trust Issues

The Beginning of the Shadow Angel's Destiny

AngelofShadw: Hey Guys thank you so much on your reviews! lam really Glad you love this Story! C:

Jade: Thank you so much and continue on doing what your doing, start the story! c;

Chapter Two: Trust Issues

~Jade's point of view~

Ah my head hurts...What happen?...*it all starts coming back to her* Oh Yeah... l got attack by

the Squids and her...oh no...She probably took me back to them! NO l can't stay here l have to get up

and move! * l Open eyes as l made myself get off the bed and stand up which l regret because my

head hurt a lot more when l did that.

?: "Oh your awake! that's good to know the healing potion is kicking in" l turn to my left and saw a

guy, who looked a little familiar but where?... l shook it off, then l remind myself l can't stay too long

because l don't want the same thing happening to me again when l was little... *l stood up which l

regretted again because my left leg was immediately filled up with pain as soon as l stood up so l had to

force myself to sit back down on the bed*?: " Yeah that isn't the best idea right now because you were badly hurt when l saw you, its better to

rest up a little more before you could walk again buts its really thanks to my friends that they brought

you here on time. which l was glad about that" he mumbled the last part which l didn't think he wanted

me to hear it but l heard it anyway as Questions started popping up in my head like what dose he mean

by that?... he doesn't know me or dose he? lam going to put that to the side for now... "Yeah l

know...But could you tell your friends that l said thank you" he nods as he turns around and starts

making something so l took this opportunity to leave so l stood up once again and ignoring the pain on

my left foot and silently started walking towards the door which l was stop by the ..."H-hi?" l

was a little bit nervous when he step a little to close to me and l need to get away from him! because

he's a Squid In disguised also l have to think of something really Quick! and what's worse is that lam in

the Squid base!... well that's what l believe that girl took me...?:" Where are you going?! You can't leave here yet, you haven't recovered!" l knew he was going to

say that...Great! the Squids are using the same trick they used on me when l was little no way in hell

lam letting them do this "Iam going home dude! and there is no way in hell lam staying here like last! l

don't care if l haven't recovered!" l pushed the Guy hard on the ground and took this opportunity to get

the hell out! As l ran out of the room and turn left down the hall to only find more pe ople...Wait there

squids why lam calling the people? Anyway theses squids look confused as l just ran past them and

heard the guy/Squid l pushed down on the ground yell/scream for them to catch me. As these guys

started going after me and l started passing a lot of doors which l felt like l wasn't getting any where!

How big is this place? and how hard is it to find fucking exist?! However my thoughts came to end as

two of the guys/Squids came out of no where in front of me blocking the way to the other side which leads to who knows what? and as l turn around l saw two more Guys/Squids blocking the other way

which leads me stuck here. l sighed not wanting to really do this but they leave me no choice at all... as l

held out my hand which they looked confused at first not until a Shadow Sword appeared in my hand

and the two guys who were right in front of me looked startled and started backing away not wanting

to get hurt by it. Which l smirked and started to run at them and that gave them a scared as the two

guys/Squids moved out of the way giving me enough room to get away from there trap. l chucked

because l wasn't the type of person to hurt someone only if they attack first then l would only attack out

of defense. My happiness feeling ended as soon as two Guys/Squids came out of no where and took

both of my arms. which made me drop my sword as soon as my sword dropped to the ground it

disappeared to their surprised. l struggled to get out of their tight hold on me which that failed to my

disappoint. They started walking passing everything even room l was kept in. They kept walking until we

reached a golden door (butter as Sky calls it). We stopped in front of the door as one the Guys/Squids

used his free hand and knocked on the door which a reply came and said " Come in" as they walked in

with me in their hands. l start freaking out because well their taking me to the King of the Squids! Great

now l will never be free from this hell hole! And what the hell is up with theses Squids using disguise?!

As we approach the King Squid l started to try to free myself from their hold but like last time l got

myself no were to my same disappoint. l looked down not wanting to even look at the King Squid

knowing lam going to be put in a room and be torture with all kinds of stuff.

King Squid: " You know it isn't nice to run away as soon as you wake up and its rude too" What the hell

is going on now?!

"…..."

King Squid: " We Saved your life...well Mitch did.. but theirs no reason for you to run away... l mean is

we just want you to answer a couple of Questions that's all" Who is this Mitch? they speak of?...Wait no

their trying to confused me! Making me think their really are humans but there not! l bet there plan was

to get me to trust them then they could betray me!...yeah... that's it.. has to be it!

"Can You Please drop this act, l mean come on Squids you could way better then this! You maybe have

tricked me when l was younger but that's not happening again! lam not falling for that again!" it was a

long silence until a one of the other Squid's spoke up from the right side of the room.

"Y-You...think were Squids?!"

"I don't think your Squids, l know your Squids!"

"Were not Squids..."

"What the hell do you mean your not?! Can you prove it?!"

"Well yes... Is our base under water? no as you can just look out outside and that's number one.

Number two is we were Squids, we would killed you a long time ago" " N-" l stopped myself because l realized they were right...Not the killing part but they don't know l

have a power almost everyone wants and that's not normal to have...Crap...Oh Crap...

"Well now that we know that was the problem...Can you tell us your name?"

"Jade"…..Crap and the guys who l just showed my shadow Sword too...oh...Crap...

"Nice to meet you Jade, l'm Deadlox" l looked up deciding to see who it was that was talking to me after

l caught a glimpse of him and nod showing him that l was listening. l looked straight ahead seeing the

guy who l thought was the king squid, now just staring at me speechless. l took this time to look around

the room as l saw the guy l punished over was on the right side of the room next to deadlox. l also saw

one of the guys that l scared the shit out of was there too. Then l realizes that they were all sitting down,

staring at me. l looked back down again, feeling guilty for what l done...l felt the two guys slowly

putting me down on the ground carefully not wanting me to get hurt more which made me more guilty.

Deadlox decide to take this opportunity to introduce everyone to me "And That right in front of you is

Sky and the one on his left side is SSundee and the person next to him Is Husky and the person next to

me is Seto and right next to you is Bejain and on your left it Jerome" Everyone waved as each name was

called and by the time Deadlox was done it went silence. l didn't want say anything because well for

one l felt so guilty it was really bad that l want to die in a hole right now...it stay silence until Husky

spoke up and what he said l would of never ever would answer truthfully not in a billion years even if it

was a different person!

"So Jade...How did you make a sword appear out of thin air?"

"She did what?!" Said Sky and Deadlox eyes widening

" Yeah, Jade made a Sword appear out of thin air when me, SSundee, Mitch and Fluffy surround her"

Crap...l hate myself right now...

"How is that even possible?!" Said Sky and Deadlox

"Yeah... that's what l would like to know..." Everyone's eyes turn to me all except for Seto who lookeddeep in thought about something...and everyone else excepted me to answer.

"…..." l avoided eye contact with everyone as l only looked down on the ground trying to think of

something that would stop them for asking the same question again but what?...

"Jade?" Shit! Come on brain think of think of something quick!

"Yes?" Still not looking at anyone as l still tried to think of something.

"Can you answer our question please?" Husky asked very nicely as l finally thought of something but

hopefully this would work! or lam dead!

"l-l really don't know to tell you the truth" l felt a little bit guilty about lying to them... but lam just not

ready to tell them yet...l will tell them when were friends and when l know them a little bit better... "You don't know?" Husky asked as l get excited but l don't show it to them

"No" Getting Nervous and Excited at the same time

"Maybe she's a sorcerer like Seto?" Jerome said Yes! Thank you Jerome! You saved me!

"You could be right Fluffy" Husky said agreeing with Jerome or Fluffy? l didn't care because l was saved

by theses two! Thank you!

"Seto do you think she's a sorcerer?" asked Deadlox as l panic a little bit

"lam not sure...Ty...maybe she is..." they all looked at me with amazement all except Seto who went

back in his thoughts again to notice what's happening right now but snapped out of it as he turns to

watch Sky as Sky begins to speak. "Jade? if you don't made, l would like to ask you a couple of questions

and Seto here would tell me if your lying or not okay?" What?! Seto can tell when a person is lying...

crap...lam dead no! why Notch why do this to me?!

"Sky!" *Seto said in a warning voice as he glares at Sky* Why is glaring at him...probably because its

rude to ask some questions to a person that you just met...makes since

"But Seto we have to know if she's one the Squids or not?!" Wait what l was wrong!

lam now mad! I would never be on the same side with theses Squids! Why would l after what they did tome?!...oh right they don't know...*l get up and storm out of the room ignoring their cries of "Come

back!"

~With Seto's Point of View~

( A/N: l apologize to my reviewers Who are Sky fans! Please don't think bad of me but let me tell you

this. Everyone probably gets mad at someone once and a while and say hurtful stuff in their heads and

they really don't mean it and that's Seto. What lam telling is coming next! just telling you so that You

lovely Reviewers know what's coming and l want to you guys to know l love Sky l don't hate him! so

please don't be too upset about this! )

"Just Great!" Thanks Sky! l said in Sarcasm

"What did l do?!" Sky replied like he didn't know what he did?!

"See Sky this is the reason why l didn't want you to ask her questions yet until we get to know her a little

bit more You know?" at least until she can trust us sky...

"Seto are you saying we need befriend her?" Nooooo l was asking that we throw her out * sarcasm*

"Yes Sky that's what l'm saying!" Sky l swear...

"But she could be with the Squids!" Sureeee Sky * Sarcasm*

"Sky why would she be with the Squids?" Yeah Sky tell me why she would be with them? *Sarcasm* "Ummmmmm...l-l don't know..." Sky admitted which shocked me a bit

"You see Sky?"

"See what?"

"You don't have a reason not to befriend her?"

"B-but...Seto you have to understand lam only doing this...so we wont...have too you know?" oh...he's

reminding that terrible day... l can see were he's coming... but l cant tell him that l know her or my

other friends that l know her...and what's worse is she doesn't remember me so it sound crazy

right?!

"Yeah, l know your just doing your part as the leader l know"

"Yeah"

*Gets up and starts running to the Door and was about to open the door until sky spoke up*

"Are You going after her?!" Well She is my friend even if she doesn't remember...

"Yeah"

"Seto Could you...ummm tell that l was sorry l was being rude to her?"

"I will but it would be better if you told her that" l replied as l open the door and closed it behind me ~Sky point of View~

*sighs* maybe Seto is right maybe we should give her a chance but still ….. if she is on their them, she

could destroy us all...and we could be destroy forever...l can't let this happen again... just not again...

"Sky?" Deadlox said oh no Ty please don't tell your going to be on his side?

"Yeah?"

"l think Seto's right" l knew it...

"But Deadlox you know what happen last time when we did that! WE ALMOST GOT KILLED AND

DESTORY AND NOW ALL OF A SUDDEN A GIRL SHOWS UP AND YOU WANT TO GIVE IT A TRY?!" everyone

including me was shocked because l unusual don't get that mad or Yell at my best friend?! what's wrong

with me today? lam probably tried or stressed out... *l sighed*

"Sky clam down okay, we all know what happen, Your not the only one who going though Trust issues,

All of us our..." Deadlox said it like he wasn't hurt at all which is because he knows me better then the

rest of the group even well enough to understand what lam going though right now...l should

apologize to him... "Yeah...sorry deadlox...l didn't mean it li-"

"its fine, l know dude" This is reason l love Deadlox like a brother!

"But.. could you at least think about it Sky? because l really think Seto knows something we don't about

this girl...because you know he would normally agree with you Sky..."

"I will...you could be right Deadlox...Meeting dismiss" l get up from my chair as the others do the

same and each of them go their separate ways. Leaving me to walk out of the meeting room and shut

the doors and locked them before l could go to my room. l walk alone in this dark hall way to my room

as l open the door and closed it. l walk towards my bed and laid down on my bed and let the darkness

grab me and pulled me into endless sleep.

Angelofshadw: Well lam leaving that as a Cliff hanger! l hope you like it and please R&R!

Jade: And lets probably get five or more reviewers for this story! For Adam to continue and if you Guys

want this Chapter really up fast and want more upcoming chapters to come out long, why don't you tell

your friends about this? and Ask you friends to tell other friends or if you guys are writers and our doing

really awesome job on the stories! and don't mind helping my creator out, why don't you ask them to

Check out my story for me please! and l will give you guys a shout out for it and thank you so much

beautiful Reviewers and see you guys next time ^-~


	3. Chapter Three: An Old Friend back!(New)

The Beginning of The Shadow Angel's Destiny

AngelofShadw: Welcome back my lovely Reviewers! To Chapter 3!

Jade: And l would like to Thank you so much! For reading this and for reviewing this telling me how

awesome this is! You just don't know how much this means to us and l would like to thank you all again!

AngelofShadw: If it weren't for you guys, this story would of still been on the first chapter! So lam really

thankfully for you guys! C:

Jade: were both our! C; and sorry to keep you guys waiting! Start the Story!

Chapter Three: An old friend is back?! And down Memory Lane (part 1)

~Jade's point of view~

lam not that mad at them but still...if only they knew...what happen when l was little... if only they

knew what the Squids done to me... if only they knew...

~Flash back~

*starts waking up*

(A/N: lam just going to let you know Jade was five when this happen)

huh? w-where lam? *looks around the room*

w-why is it so dark in here? W-where is that g-guy and that l-lady?!

*stands up but falls back down from the weight she felt on her legs*

W-what is on my legs?! *Looks down seeing handcuffs on her legs and sees the chain*

W-what's going on here?... *Follows the chain and sees it hooked up on the wall*

Why lam l chained up? W-what did l do? D-did l-l do something wrong?

*Just then the door to her cell was open as the same guy who took her away from her burning village,

started walking up to her with a smirk on his face has he mutters foolish humans...Trusting a stranger...*

"M-Mister? W-what lam l doing here?" that only made the man's smirk widen even more as he walks up

to Jade and unlocks the handcuffs on her legs and picks her up and starts walking out of the cell*

"Ah don't worry!, lam just trying to help you...You see when you fall asleep...in my wife's arms...You

turn pale and started having a fever and we took you to some people we know... that could help you! So

that's why you here!" l looked at him believing every word he said...l just wish back then l wasn't too

easy to fool... but there's one think l would never change...and that is my question l asked him...

"But Mister? T-then why was l in that cell chained up?" l saw they guy pale a little probably didn't expect

me to ask a good question...it stay silence as he kept passing each room. He kept walking very fast until

he turn right and started running all of a sudden...But that part l didn't understand why...we

stopped in front of a blue door as he knocked on the door... l heard a weird noise...its hard to explain

what kind of sound it was but the man walked in. As we enter the room, l saw the room filled up with

weird science weapons...at that point l realized, that l was in a science lab. l don't know how or why but

all of a sudden part of me starts to freak out and panic as l start trying to get out of the man's arms but it

failed when he just held on to me tighter. The man walked up and place me on the table and holds me

down separating my arms. Another man comes up out of no where and dose the same with my legs...

as they placed my arms and legs in this handcuff that was hooked up the table. l started to get more

scared because both the guys in front of me... turn into squids...right in front of my eyes... as they

laughed and walked to the another side of the room where more of them where at. My eyes widened

because right in front of them was a big red button...like l said last time l don't know why but l felt like l

knew what it dose... l started to freak out! looking for some way out but there was none...

As one of the squids pushed the button, a big machine appeared right in front of me and started

charging up to hit me with who knows what? After it finished it shot straight at me as l felt the sudden

rush of pain all over my body as l screamed in pain and right there, l wished for someone anyone l didn't

care... to come save me from this...but no one came as l felt all alone. All of a sudden the machine

starts to hit me with its full power...l screamed more which was only covered up by the Squids cheering

and laughing. At that time l developed a hatred for them, l also developed a trust issues because of

them l lost all trust in this outside world... l just wanted to have a great life but... that would never

happen not ever...

l felt myself slipping each time the machine hit me with its full power...everything started spin around as

l felt the darkness sallow me whole. It started pulling me deeper and deeper into this dark black whole...

l allowed not having the enough energy to pull myself away as l closed my eyes and fall in a deep endless

sleep...

~End of flash back~

l shock a little when these memories started to show its self again as l forced myself to think about

something else as l ran up the stairs to the roof and as soon as l got to the top of the roof. l sat down

and as l felt the cold cool roof, l felt my left leg burning with pain as l hiss in pain and closed my eyes

trying to ignore the pain but it failed when l didn't have any thing to really think of right now. l heard

foot steps coming up the stairs as l open my eyes and see Seto running over to me with a worry

expression on his face.

"Hey Jade sorry abut that"... *He sat down right next to me*

"Its Fine l understand..." Seto gave me that look that said l don't believe you

"Really! Seto l understand" his eyes soften on me and nod

"Jade, lam going to tell you this now because l just want to... get to know you a little bit better.." l

moved a little bit away when he said he wanted to get to know me...it had to be a lie right?

"Why are you afraid?" he ask a lot worried now as moves closer to me as l continue to move away from

him

"I-Iam not afraid" Damn my voice!

"Oh really?! then tell me this why did you move away when l said l wanted to get to know you?!" he

said with a serious voice and a little bit hint of concern... that wouldn't make since why would he care

for a stranger he just met?!

"Its just better if you didn't get to know me..." l just hurted myself but l didn't care lam trying save his

life and the others...l just don't want them to get hurt or get involved in this mess! l just don't want

anyone to really care...because...

/Your afraid of what they might do if they find out lam l right?/ oh no its her! Shut up! its all your fault!

why cant you just leave me alone! /Awwwww what fun would be that? Hehehehe just giving you a

heads up on next week!/ she sound exited...wait NO! it can't be?! NO! Why?! no...l can't let that

happen again! /l see you figured it out nice job! be ready because lam not going easy on you this time/

NO!...why can't you or anyone leave me alone...why?! /heheehehe...well that l wont tell you see you

next week!~/ No...no...why...no...

"Hey Jade?!" oh crap l forgot about him...

"Y-Yeah?"

"Your crying? Why are you crying?" crap lam crying! l quickly wipe my tears away before answering

"Its nothing!" he looked like he was about to say something but stop and nod as he stands up

"Come on, lets head back inside...lam going to give you a warning Jade, you do at least have to tell us

what happen when we found you okay?, When your ready" l nod as l stood up but quickly sat back down

because my left leg gave me to much pain to stand up... damn l think l pushed my limits.. l hissed out of

pain and that didn't go unnoticed by Seto. Seto picked me up and held me in his arms as we walked

downstairs and started to walk back to the place were l first woken up to. He laid me down on the bed

and walked over to the desk and picked up... l believe a potion and walked back over to where lam and

gave me the potion. l took it the potion and gave him a questioning look as he replied "Drank it, it will

help you with your leg...and because you were on it today! you will be staying off this leg until it heals

and now you have to wait two more days until your free to walk around!" he gave me a look that l can

tell he's serious with me staying off this leg.

"B-But l wanted to explore this whole place?!" l sound childish when l said this

"Well you could blame yourself for that, lam not letting you go no where not until you recover full or

until l say your good!" l pouted like a child as he chuckled at my actions. l took a slip of the potion and took few more until it was finish. after l hand the empty bottle to Seto, who put the bottle on the desk

as l sudden got sleepy and started closing my eyes as l let the darkness pull me into a deep sleep.

~Seto's point of view~

l watch her close her eyes and fall asleep, A lot of things are bugging me but there's just one that l want

a answer from and that is Jade crying! lam not sure what happen Jade looked like she was going to reply

until something stop her...but l kept calling her name but still she wouldn't answer. Iam not going to

keep asking for a answer... but lam going to have to wait until she get's warmed up to us to tell us. l

walk over to the couch and lay down and let sleep take me.

~Next Morning

"Hey! Seto! Hey buddy! wake up!" l groaned knowing who it was l sat up, open my eyes blinking a

couple times before looking at the person who woken me up.

"What?!" l must of have sound piss off because Jerome took a step back

"Now Buddy don't get mad at me but l had to wake you up buddy, anyway come on breakfast is ready"

Jerome said smiling as walks over to the door and stops when l wasn't following

"Buddy? Come on l can't walk in there without you!" l chuckled until a thought came to my head

"But Jerome what about Jade?" l asked him as he chuckled

"Don't worry Buddy her breakfast is right next to her" l nod then followed Jerome down the hall way and into the dining room.

"l know Sky lam sorry it took so long!" wait is that who l think it is?!

"I still don't see why Sky sent you on that mission! You could of gotten yourself really hurt!" SSundee

said, as l found out who it was! it was Her! YES! She's back as l ran in the dinning room and went

straight at her as l tackle her down on the ground

"Radha! Your back!" l smile at her as l help her up from the floor as she chuckled

"Yup! its really good to be back Seto" She hugged me as l hugged her back because l missed her sooo

much! she's one of my other childhood friends besides Deadlox and Jade.

"Yea its really good to have you back Radha! lam just glad you didn't get hurt or anything on that

mission"

"Thanks Seto" She smiled, as l felt my heart skipped a beat because her smile was just so pretty and l

also won't admit to the guys that their right but l have a crush on her which l wont say anything any time

soon because l think she likes some else well that's what l heard from the guys.

"So..." Sky said as we all turn to look in his direction and saw him smirking as l glared at him wanting him

to drop the smirk but that just made it worse as his smirk widen.

"Radha we find someone in the woods yesterday badly hurt, she's resting right now"

"You did?! oh my... is she alright?!" Radha said sounding worried for Jade

"Yes she's okay" Sky said reassuring Radha that's she's alright

"That's good" Radha sighed in relief

"Yup, and were all going to try to make friends with her" wait what?! Sky's actually going to try to give

Jade a shot?! That's surprising and l know l wasn't the only one who was surprised by this.

"Really?!" Deadlox actually jumped out of his seat and looked at Sky surprised and happy

"Yeah Deadlox, l had to think really hard on this but you know l guess not everyone Is the same..." l

could see where he's coming from but thank notch because l know a little bit about jade...because we

met each other when we were little... _

AngelofShadw: Sorry for making it short! Next Chapter l will make it longer!

Jade: My creator and l do not own Minecraft or Team Craft or Radha, They all belong to there rightful

own Creators! But AngelofShadw dose own me and the story and the stuff she makes up!

AngelofShadw: That's right and sorry if l haven't put this up on any of the other chapters! l forgot about

this and now l putting it up on this chapter now

Jade: well with that said and done! l hope to see you guys later baiii


	4. Chapter Four: : Another Memory lane!

**The Shadow Angel's Destiny **

**Chapter 4: Another Memory lane?! (Part 2) Nightmare's/Dreams?! (Part 1) The coming of Evil (Part 1) **

** Hey Everyone! Iam sorry I didn't post for a long time Iam sorry very Sorry! **

**Jade: And thanks two very Awesome people that want her to continue she's doing it for them! **

**AngelofShadw: That's right and Iam very sorry again! And the next Chapter and the other following **

**chapter's will be out this week! Just to prove Iam sorry! **

**Jade: WOAH o_O Don't you think your taking that a little too far? **

**AngelofShadw: Maybe it is but it's the only way to show my Awesome people that iam sorry! **

**Jade: Yea.. that is true! Anyway start the story! **

**AngelofShadw: Okay okay! *snaps fingers as the story begins* **

**~Seto / I could remember it like yesterday...that was the day I learn that Jade was a Angel but not a **

**normal Angel a Shadow one/ **

**~Flashback~ **

**Me and Jade were playing like we usual do until one of the kids from our school pushed Jade down until **

**the ground. I got mad and ran over there and was about to use my magic to take him down until Jade **

**put a hand on my shoulder which she's telling me don't do anything. Jade got up and smiled and took **

**my hand and we were about to walk away until, the boy who pushed jade pulled her away from me and **

**was glaring at her. **

**Boy: You think your so tough huh?! **

**Jade: I never said I was tough or thought I was tough *she replied coldly***

**Boy: Don't try to hide that you're a freak and a monster from your new friend! **

**Jade:…... **

**Boy: HAAHAHAHAAHAHAAHAAH Got nothing to say?! **

**Seto: J-Jade what is he talking about **

**Jade: its nothing Seto... *Jade Slapped the boy to make him stop laughing which he did as he gasp at **

**her* **

**Boy: Y-You hit me?! Iam telling teacher! *the boy ran away from us as he ran to the teacher* **

**Jade stood there emotionless and looked down at the ground with a dark aura around her. I had to **

**admitted I was getting scared of Jade because Jade's sweet and kind self was gone replace with a **

**serious and emotionless self which that scared me a lot! **

**Seto: J-jade? **

**Jade:…...S...Seto *her voice was soft not a mean kind but Soft and gentle* **

**Seto: Yes? *Quite curious to know what she wanted and why she changed all of a sudden***

**Jade: Do...you think lam a monster and a freak? *she said more quietly* **

**I stood there shock to hear that from her! Well the reason is she's my best friend and We been fri ends **

**for a mouth! And I would never think of her as a monster or a freak! Just never! **

**Seto: "NO! OF COURSE NOT!" I yelled at her at of anger because were best friends why would I?! **

**Jade up at me and smiled then her smiled fade away as soon as the teacher show up **

**Teacher: Mrs. Shadow! Did you just hit this boy right here **

**Jade: yes I did! *She replied as she looked at the teacher in the eye showing no emotion* **

**Teacher: Why did you do that?! *She cross her hands* **

**Jade: Because he pushed me and called me names *still looking emotionless* **

**The Teacher did something I would not expect a teacher would do she slapped Jade and glared at her. **

**Teacher: Jade! DO YOU THINK YOU HAVE A RIGHT TO DO THIS! NO YOU DON'T! YOUR JUST ANOTHER **

**CURSE ON THIS TOWN! I DON'T KNOW WHY I LET YOU GO TO THIS SCHOOL ANYWAY! NOW GET **

**OUT OF THIS SCHOOL AND NEVER COME BACK OH WAIT NO DO US ALL A FAVOR AND GET OUT OF OUR **

**TOWN AND NEVER COME BACK! **

**Jade: "…..." looked down on the ground as she made her hands until a fist as blue aura was now showing **

**and the blue aura all of a sudden turn a dark purple as White pure wings appear behind Jade's back and **

**her Wings turn from White to dark black as jade took off flying not before destroying the school as she **

**left. (No she didn't kill anyone because no one was in the school lucky for them) **

**Seto: "JADE NO! COME BACK!" Jade stop flying and turn to look at me with sad blue eyes as tears **

**fall down her cheeks as she shook her head no as she kept flying and from that day forward I always **

**kept a look out for my best friend...she never showed up to school but stay in this town. I ran towards **

**Jade's house knocking and pounding on the door but no one answer but I never stopped each day I **

**came to her house and knocked/pound on her door but she never answer until the day Herobine came **

**to our town and start burning the town up in flames. I tried to defend our town but it was no use! **

**Herbine just grabbed me by the neck and started to choke me as I was lose oxygen and things start to go **

**black. I was about to past out until I felt Herobrine let go of my neck as I falling Jade caught me...will I **

**know it had to be her because she's the only one who had Pure white wings. She flew away from the **

**town and set me in the woods somewhere and took off and that was the last time I truly saw her... **

**~flashback ends~ **

**~Seto's point of view~ **

**its been a couple of days since Radha showed up Everyone was more clam but not everyone, ever since **

**Jade's leg healed up and I let her know she's good, she's been acting weird! Every time some one come **

**close to her she's moves away and says sorry! Its been getting more harder for us to get to know her if **

**she's keeps moving away from us and running from us! Its like she doesn't want anyone to get too close **

**to her!**

**And what's worse is she's now avoiding us even at dinner and breakfast time, She doesn't come to e at **

**which is getting us worried! So now Iam in the meeting room with Sky, Deadlox, Fluffy, Fish, Mitch, **

**SSundee, Radha (If I forgot somebody please let me know) Were all talking about Jade's behavior and **

**we all had idea's why Jade's acting this way but some of us would either point something wrong about **

**the idea or we would think that the idea could probably be the problem either way none of us agreed to **

**our idea's. **

**"ARUGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!" that was Sky getting frustrated about this **

**"Sky clam down there's no time for you to get frustrated right now! We have to figure this out all to **

**gather Dude! " That was Mitch Trying to clam down sky **

**"Where running out of idea's Mitch! How could l stay clam if we don't know what's wrong with Jade?!" **

**Sky does have a point **

**"I don't really see the point to this? Why are we trying to find out anyway sure Jade's acting weird but **

**maybe this "something" is probably personal to Jade! Let's all stop trying find out it isn't our business **

**anyway!" Radha told us getting mad at us for trying to find out about why Jade's acting weird but she **

**does have a point this could be something personal **

**Everyone stay Quite until Jerome spoke up **

**"ummm what day is it today?" **

**"Its Friday June 14 why?" Deadlox answer and ask **

**"OH! YAY! Thanks Deadlox!" Jerome said sounding exited **

**"Why are you exited Fluffy?" Sky asked Curious just like all of us were wondering the something too **

**"Well Haven't you guys notice that tonight will be the full moon?!" **

**"No...why are you exited about that?" Deadlox ask **

**"Its not a normal moon its going to be turning Red!"**

**When Jerome told us that it caught our attention because we usually don't have a Red full moon in **

**Minecraft so this is going to be Cool to go look at **

**"Really?!" sky asked **

**"YUP!" Jerome said happily **

**"Can we Join you Fluffy?" Deadlox ask **

**"Of course you can!" **

**"Well with that said can we go Sky? we been in this meeting for about... *checks the time* four hours **

**its now 5:00 cloak!" I said looking at Sky **

**"Well I guess we could continue talking about Jade acting weird tomorrow meeting Demised!" Sky said **

**as we all got up and went to our rooms and waited until it got dark to see the Red Moon! **

**~ Jade's point of view ~ **

**No NO NO NONO NO...Today is the day why?! is it today?! I can't stay here I have to go...No I can **

**just lock myself in this room and wait until its over just hopefully no one gets hurt... **

**/Awwww still haven't told them about me yet or Your Stupid angel wings or your powers?/ **

**NO! If I told them this...They would be afraid of me...And I don't want that! **

**/heheheehehe too bad that's going to happen tonight!/ **

**NO! WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO ME?! WHY?! **

**/ What Can I say? I just love to she you hurt~/ **

**I WON'T LET YOU HURT THEM! **

**/Oh~ really?~ I would like to see you try!/ **

**I will! Stop you for hurting my friends! **

**/Aww isn't that sweet You called them your friends even though you don't know them and they don't **

**know you!/ **

**…...I will stop you!... **

**/Hehehehe don't even waste your breath it won't help you stop me and between me and you we both **

**know you can't stop me for killing someone!/ **

**!...I will stop you this time if it's the last thing I could do! **

**/Well see...heheehehe/ **

**Runs to my room and shut the door and use my powers to locked it as l lay down on the bed and curl up **

**and begin to shake as terrible memories Start showing its self as l cry out so quietly no one heard a **

**thing **

**~Deadlox point~ **

**(Warning! This has blood and a lot of gross stuff in this "Dream?" So if you don't like this stuff or can't **

**stand someone explain something to do with dead bodies then skip the dream and I will put down blow **

**at the end and tell you what the dream was about okay? Thanks its just for your safety! ) **

**~Dreaming?~ **

**All around me was Black fire nothing else! I would try to use my voice to call out for help but I couldn't **

**you my voice! I started walking forward the more I walk forward the more I see blood that looked fresh **

**too! and I followed it. I found something that made my want to throw up and it made me want to cry **

**too! There was my friends...all there heads where cut off and was put on the wall with one e ye on **

**the ground looking at me like it was alive or something which creep me out! and I found my friends body **

**on the ground with no arms or legs just a big body with many cuts and some where small and some **

**where very huge and deep which could kill them quickly as l fall on my legs and punished the ground **

**and let out a cry out of pain and when l got back up and turn around There stood someone in a black **

**coat with a long Sword as it still had blood on it. The person start laughing as it Quickly came out me as **

**it tried to attack me as l dodge its sword its just kept laughing then it stopped when I was against a wall **

**and the only thing the person said was this one word that scared me to death not because of the word **

**but how his/her voice sound when he/she said it "die!" **

**~Dream? end~ **

**I woke up Breathing very hard as l looked to see Jerome looking at me with worry in his eyes **

**as I got up and ask " Time for the Red moon to show?" Jerome nod still looking at me worried **

**"Iam alright lets go!" I said stubborn not trying to think about the dream and trying to reassure Jerome **

**that Iam okay! **

**"Your not are you?" Jerome said worrying and just being a friend **

**"If I told you Yes would that make you stop worrying?" Knowing Jerome wouldn't stop **

**"Yes and a no but dude you don't have to tell me if you don't want to" Jerome Understanding **

**"Thanks just let me thank about this dream or nightmare l don't and then l would try to explain to you **

**okay?" I said trying to make him drop it as picture of all my friends body showed its self again as a l **

**paled **

**"Okay...Dude are you alright?" **

**I didn't get to answer as I past out feeling terrible **

**(The Dream was About Deadlox surround by Black fire and he follow a trail of blood which lead him to **

**his friends all dead right in front of him and then he meets a Person in the black coat that starts laughing **

**as he tries to kill deadlox and the person stops laughing as soon as deadlox had no where to run away to **

**as the guy was getting ready to kill deadlox he told deadlox one last thing before his dream end it was **

**"DIE" and that were his dream end) **

**AngelofShadw: Well I made it longer this time and I feel bad for Deadlox and Jade there both suffering **

**Jade: Well Any way Guys Jade doesn't own nothing but me and her idea's! Radha is someone's Oc and **

**TeamCrafted Is also she doesn't own! **

**Angelofshadw: Well the next chapter will be coming after this one cause l promise you all! And I will try **

**to keep it okay! **

**Jade: please R&R Please do that would make me AngelofShadw happy person! **

**AngelofShadw: Please do to get a free Cookie! See you next time people Stay Awesome! Baiiiiiii!**


	5. Chapter Five: : NightmaresDream's(Part1

**Shadow Angel Destiny **

**Chapter Five: Nightmares/Dream's (Part 2) The coming Evil (Part 2) And The betrayal within?! (Part 1!) **

**AngelofShadw: Hey guys and welcome back to Shadow Angel Destiny Chapter Five! **

**Jade: Were sooooo happy you guys love the story! **

**AngelofShadw: Anyway Enjoy the story! **

** ~Jerome's point of view~ **

**What the hell?! that's all l could think of as Iam running towards Seto's room while carrying a past out **

**Deadlox. Deadlox just looked fine a few minutes ago?! Maybe his Nightmare/Dream really made him **

**sick but how could it do that?! I was snapped out of my thoughts as l found myself in front of Seto's door **

**and then I begin to knock/pound on the door as the Door open up to Show a tried seto. It took seto only **

**few minutes to wake up and pull me in his room and ask Questions about Deadlox. While I try my best **

**to Explaining to seto what happen to deadlox, seto showed a curious look on his face and then that turn **

**to worry and fear. After I finished explaining to seto, he got up from his chair and walk over to deadlox **

**and put a hand on his forehead and then quickly removed it like it burned him but I shook it off as I just **

**gave Seto a "Are you okay?" look as seto just ignore me as he continue to stare in another direction fully **

**in deep thought. **

**~ Seto's point of View~ **

**deadlox isn't doing good, he has a very high fever which could even kill him in a matter of minutes but **

**right now isn't a time to panic or call for help! Right now is only a time of healing and helping right now! **

**I quickly got to work in making a potion just as strong enough to cool down the fever for deadlox. I **

**forced deadlox to drink the potion then rest him in m bed as I can only hope to notch that he can help **

**deadlox live. Jerome motion for me to come outside as I relies that it was time for the Red Moon as I **

**was worried for deadlox about leaving him alone when he's sick, Jerome notice my worried and told me **

**" Don't worry he'll be fine and besides no squids or anything that could harm deadlox could get in!" I **

**sighed in defeat knowing the fluffy one this as I nod my head and start to walk to the roof to meet **

**everyone else as I sat down I couldn't help but feel like it was a bad idea leaving deadlox alone but I just **

**didn't know why? I decide to relax for a little bit, Iam it wont do any harm to relax right? **

**~ Jerome's point of view~ **

**I had to lie to everyone about deadlox... I really don't know why but I know one thing for sure that sky **

**wouldn't relax at all if anyone was hurt and I just want our boss and everyone else to not worry and **

**enjoy this time without any trouble out all is that so bad? Iam every day everyone is either having their **

**guard up just waiting for any attack to come at them! Or have a really stress out aura around them **

**which I don't really like any of theses plus Iam scared right now... You see its hard for me to explain **

**the reason without somebody getting mad or upset so its best to keep my mouth shut just like Iam told **

**to do...Just notch pleas- BOOM!**

**Oh...No... **

**~Jade's point of view~ **

***A few hours before the Red Moons shows up in the Sky* **

**Just leave me alone! **

**/ No way! Its too fun~/ **

**I know to see me pain right? **

**/Awwww! Your becoming no fun now~/ **

**Too bad so sad **

**/Heeheheehehehehehe will I at least expect you to tell your friends good bye~/ **

**Why would I do that if I would stop you either way **

**/I see... Still trying to prove to me you can stop me! We know you can't!/ **

**I either way Iam still going to try no matter what! **

**/Even if you die in he process?/ **

**Yes! Even if I die its worth saving them! **

**/heheheheheehehHEHEHEEHEEHEHEEHEEHEEHEHEEHE! you sure do know how to make a person laugh **

***sighs* You would even give your life out just for them?!/ **

**Yes I would **

**/ Well then what if I told you if you died right now just to save them...lets just say you would be putting**

**them in more danger...*giggles*/ **

**WHAT?! **

**/Heheheehe yup!~/ **

**n-no...n-no **

**/HAHAHAHAAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHA/ **

**N-no it can't be?! I thought you die with me?! **

**/NO WAY! LIKE I WOULD DIE THAT EASY! YOU THINK YOU COULD TAKE ME OUT JUST LIKE THAT?!/ **

**YES! **

**/WELL YOUR WRONG! YOU CAN'T KILL ME! YOU CAN'T EVEN STOP ME! EVEN IF YOU TRY! BECAUSE I **

**WILL ALWAYS BE THE STRONGER THEN YOU!/ **

**…...no **

**/YES!/ **

***Gets off the bed and stands up* NO YOU WONT **

**/YES I WILL!...Oh its time! HAHAAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/ **

**Arg... *falls on the ground and starts rolling on the floor in pain and cry's out not too loud* **

**"Ummm Jade? Are you okay in there?!" **

**/Oh~ I see why your doing this!/ **

**NO ITS NOT WHAT YOU THINK! **

**/No I know for sure why your doing this!/ **

**"Jade?" **

**/to keep him waiting~ HAHAAHAHAAHAHA/ **

**'Y-Yes?' **

**"I was wondering I-"**

**'Yes I- arugh' **

**no no no no! **

**/OH YES!/ **

**NO MOST DO THIS FOR THEM! **

**/Too bad~/ **

**no...*passes out* **

**/AHAHAAHAAAHAAHAHAAAHAH! I TOLD HER SHE WAS WEAK!/ **

***Takes control and gets up* **

**"JADE! ARE YOU OKAY?!" **

**"Oh Iam more then okay..Iam feel Good!" **

**"Who...The hell are you?!" **

**"If I told you~ You wouldn't be alive right now" **

**~ Deadlox point of view~ **

***A few hours before* **

**~Dream/Nightmare~**

**I was back in the same place but only this time there was no blood but all my friends surrounding me in **

**a circle telling me things in another language that I couldn't even understand them but by looking at **

**there face's. I could tell that they were mad at me but I wonder why? All of a sudden my best friend did **

**something that would leave a scar in our friendship. Sky hit me on the check and put his hands around **

**my neck and start chocking me. I tried to get my best friend to let go of me but it was no use, I was **

**losing oxygen and everything start to go black and before I knew it, I realize that Iam dying and my own **

**friends and best friend killed me. I heard something before I fully blacked out and this made his heart **

**crack "Iam Sorry...Sorry...I-I...D-didn't...mean...it" then my eyes got watery as the darkness took **

**me away. I woke up and looked around my surroundings and this time none of my friends were there...I **

**was in a cage nothing was there just me stuck in a cage. Outside the cage was nothing but Darkness so it **

**was hard to see what was there. I heard laughing inside the darkness and each time I heard laughing it **

**sound closer then it was last time! I start to get scared because who ever that is, they sound like a **

**manic and that is one of the few things I don't want to stay around for and wait to see what happens! I **

**looked for any way for me to get out but there was none! None at all which scared me the most was the **

**laughing was getting closer to the cage, I was in and I start to panic as I went closer to the wall and stay **

**there as I listen to my heart pounding. The laughing stop but it was replaced with same footsteps **

**coming closer and closer to my cage as l brought my two hands up getting ready to protect myself from **

**this manic but all of a sudden the footsteps stop and I never heard it again. However as I let my hands **

**got back to my side and looked at the darkness curious and wondering why did it stop and where did it **

**go? As I was about to relax all of a sudden something jumped at me and pined me against the wall. I **

**struggled to get this person or thing what ever it was off of me but it was no use they were just to strong **

**for me. I felt the thing/person but a sword against my neck as I could see the person/thing grinning like **

**a manic as that person/thing moved its sword slowly and carefully as it made my neck start to bleed. I **

**looked up to only realize it was the same person in the black coat from my other dream. Only then I **

**realize that I couldn't die because it was simple all a nightmare Yea! It wasn't real at all but something**

**told me that this was real but then I begin to realize that when Sky choke me it felt real to me and I felt **

**like I was really dying back... And this all felt to real for me?! But how? Then The Guy in the back **

**coat start Laughing as he said " Well Deadlox this is your end!" The guy in the black coat pulled his sword **

**away but to only Stab me but that sword never came close to me because the next thing I knew it **

** ~Dream end~**

**I was wake and found myself in seto's room and only then I clam down but to only to be worried as I **

**hear Jade Cry out in pain as I ran towards Jade's Room and Knock/pound on the door. I called out to **

**Jade asking if she's alright but my only answer was silence... **

**AngelofShadw: Well Iam going to leave that as a cliff hangout :) **

**Jade: Yup So please R&R and we will see you on the next chapter! **

**AngelofShadow: BAIIIIII~ **


	6. Chapter Six: NightmaresDreams!(Part 3)

**The Shadow Angel's Destiny**

**Chapter Six: Nightmare's/Dreams (Part 3) And The Betrayal Within ?! (Part 2)**

**AngelofShadw: Hey guys and welcome back to The Shadow Angel's Destiny!**

**Jade: We would like to thank you all for so much support you have been giving us with these last few**

**chapters!**

**AngelofShadw: Iam sorry I didn't upload this chapter yesterday because I was feeling too great so to**

**make up for it the next chapter after this is coming as soon as this chapter is upload!**

**Jade: Yup were still going to keep our promise so with this done please start the story!**

**AngelofShadw: *Snaps fingers as the story continues***

***Deadlocks point of view***

**~Now a few hours head~**

**No...No...this...thing...it...isn't...Jade! How do I know Iam not sure but this thing/person who**

**ever the hell it is! Isn't jade!**

**"Heheheheheehe...Someone's having a hard time"**

**"S-Shut up!" h-how does she know?!**

**"Well that's easy! Iam just reading your mind"**

**"B-But how?!"**

**"Not sure but its just a thing I could do" the "Not Jade person" Destroyed the door as she smiled wich at**

**me as I stood there and just stared into her eye's trying to remember why does she look so familiar?**

**"You know your not that bright"**

**"HEY!"**

**"Well its true for one you should be running away from me and two THIS IS YOUR END!"**

**I stood there frozen out of fear as I cover myself with my arms and closed my eyes getting ready for the**

**attack but nothing happens as I look up to see her sword very close to my head. She stood there like she**

**was frozen in place and I could see her struggling to try to attack me but it was no use she just couldn't**

**move at all. I heard her growling and mumble a few things under her breath the only things I heard**

**where "Dammit" "I Knew you like" Something like that is what I heard from her as I see Sky Run in front**

**of me and kick "Fake Jade" to the ground as Radha and Seto came over to my side checking to see if I**

**was alright and to see if I any cuts or bruises but lucky for me I had none! I turned my attention to Sky as**

**I saw him shaking not out of fear but anger.**

**Sky: I-I can't believe this...I knew this was going to happen!...just why didn't I believe myself sooner!"**

**Sky took out his butter sword and was getting ready to finish off "fake jade"**

"SKY STOP!" I Screamed as I went in front of "fake jade" and looked at sky in the eye and said

"If your going to kill her then you will have to go through me to kill her!" what's wrong with me? She's

the fake jade that tried to kill me! and Iam just willing to die with her... maybe Iam hoping and

wishing that my jade would come back...what?! Why did I say she was mine?!

Sky stopped not really wanting to kill his own best friend dropped his sword.

"Why?..." was all sky asked me as he stormed out of the hall way.

to tell you the truth Iam not sure either...Iam still confused at the whole thing.

"HeheheheheeheheehHAHAHAHAaHaHAHAHA" Fake jade started Laughing as She turn to look at me

"Hehehehe...I can see why she wants to protect you all..." wait she? what does she mean by that? I

was about to ask her what she meant but she fainted as Radha ran towards her and asked Seto for help

as Seto came by her side and pick up the fake jade and carried her to seto's room. While everyone else

followed expect me. I didn't go because I was still wondering what she meant by " I can see why she

wants to protect you all"? was there a meaning behind this at all? or was it just nothing at all? I had a

feeling that there was a meaning behind this...i may not know how I know its this feeling you get

sometimes when you feel the need to figure out what's going on? I snapped out of my thoughts when I

heard a yelling and screaming! I knew where it was coming from it was coming from Seto's room! I ran

as fast as I could as I slammed up the door to see...

~Radha point of view~

Me and Seto rushed into his room and quickly laid Jade down on the bed as Seto started looking for a

Butter Apple while I had to keep the rest of the group out of the room just incase Jade decide to wake

up again and attack us. I told the rest of the group that follow us to the room could head back to there

rooms and rest for the night while me and seto keep in eye on jade. I didn't know why Seto and I are

**helping Jade recover. I mean don't get me wrong but she attack one of our friends behind our back! I**

want her to pay even if she didn't hurt Deadlox! It just makes me mad why would she do this?! We were

kind to her and Deadlox even talked sky into trust her but now she just blew it! Sky was really upset..

and I think he was a little devastated... I Don't blame him. I seen him like this before...it happen

when Angel betrayed us and join the Squids side and Sky was devastated when he heard the news. he

went into depression and it took the whole group altogether to get him out of depression. We all found

out later when Sky told us that he fallen in love for the girl. He also told us that he told Angel his feelings

for her and she told him she loved him too! The happiness Sky felt when he heard this it would explain

why the last few days he was always in the good mood but Sky wasn't the only one who got devastated

we all were! It hurtled us all to see a broken hearted Sky so Jerome, Mitch, Seto, Jason, Ty, my brother

SSundee and me promised to never let Sky feel heart broken ever again! Jade...back there... I could of

sworn that she looked like Angel back there...Could she be? No that couldn't been her! I was Snapped

out of my thought's when I heard screaming and Yelling! I looked for the source of the

Screaming/Yelling then my eyes land on Jade on the bed who was crying and screaming at the top of her

lungs. She was still asleep crying and screaming like someone was hurting her or Something. She kept on

saying "No! No! NO! Please leave me alone!...Please leave them alone! DON'T YOU DARE HURT THEM

YOU HEAR ME! NO!...NO!...STOP IT! PLEASE STOP THIS! PLEASE I BUG OF YOU!" That's all I heard

from her as she just continue screaming Seto and I didn't really know what to do! We tried waking her

up and that failed. All of a sudden the door slammed up revealing a worried Deadlox as he sees the

screaming coming from Jade. He ran towards her and sat down on part of the bed as he lends close to

her ear and started whispering something I couldn't hear what he was saying but whatever he said

made jade stop screaming. She was only now crying in her sleep now and holding on tightly onto

Deadlox's shirt as deadlox continue whispering in her ear.

~Jade's point of view~

*a few hours before*

" THIS IS YOUR END!"

what does she...NO! She's not killing him! Stop stop stop no no!

STOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOPPPPP!

All of sudden she stopped her attack and just in time too she could of killed him! I couldn't let that

happen! Thank Notch he's alive!

"Fucking bastrad! Just when things where getting fun!"

I told you!

"You where almost too late~"

Shut up!

"Why him?"

w-what?

"Why did you have to fall for him?"

W-what are you talking about?

"Ah I see you don't know you!~"

I don't know what? What is it?!

"*sights* This is pretty sad"

What is?

"You! Well...your new to this so I can't blame you"

New to what?!

"Never mind! Find out yourself Dammit!"

I see Sky come running and kick well...its hard to explain how I could feel the pain...

/Sky...Your still hurting aren't you?.../

woah...that wasn't my thoughts...is it her's? it is because what I feel in that thought was sadness but

**why? I see Sky getting ready to kill me... as I close my eyes waiting for it to happen but I don't feel the**

pain I open my eyes again as I see Deadlox stood in font of me and said "If your going to kill her then you

**will have to go through me first!" w-why...would he protect me... I don't understand...why would**

he do this if he doesn't know yet... Why doesn't he let sky kill me?

/Sky...did I really hurt you this much?...I-I...when we meet again...would you be willing to kill

me?...you would...wouldn't you?...Sky...if only you knew.../

does she care about him? Why? and what does she mean by "When we meet again would you be willing

to kill me?" I wonder if sky knows her...because she seems to him

"Why?" I saw Sky look at me well actually her as I saw his eyes widen! I wonder why? as I see him storm

off I could tell there was a mix of emotions that were surrounding him as he storm off.

/...I...hurted...him.../ Why? that was all I could think when she was thinking about that.

"HeheheeheAHAHAAHAAHAHAAHAHAAHAHAAHAHAHAAHAHAHA" Why is she laughing is something

funny? No...She's trying to shake off this feeling she's getting...is this sadness?...

"heheeheehe...I could see why she wanted to protect you all!" What?!

/ I will be back!'/

I gaining control again and as soon as I gained control I fainted...

~ Dreaming/Nightmare~

W-where Iam? Where is everyone? why is it dark in here...

I just walked forward looking for a light anything that would shine its light in this darkness but to my

lucky I found none and I was beginning to get scared because the truth is Iam scared of the dark

especially when its pitch black like this. I continue walking for who knows how may hours until I hit a

wall or something as soon as I hit that wall lights came on to my happiness but what I saw...I wanted it

to becoming pitch dark again... I didn't care if I was scarred of the dark its better then seeing yourself

murdering your friends right in front of your face! I stood there frozen as I felt my legs gave in as I

screaming at the top of the lungs. Myself turn around and smiled at me like a crazy manic as she stop

stapping him and dropped him on the ground and started coming for me as I tried to remain clam and

kept telling myself that this was just a nightmare and it doesn't mean anything right?

Myself finally was in front of me as she looked at me then over to my friends like she was deciding which

would be more fun going back over to my friends and force me to watch her kill more or turoring me?

She picked Killing my friends as I tried to stop her but it was no use I couldn't move from my spot at all! I

screamed at her to stop! and leave them alone but of course she continued as she finished killing my

friends she started walking back to me as she was getting ready to kill me next by switching her

weapons and pulling out a small knife as she was about to stab me. I closed my eyes not wanting to see

the blood all of a sudden I heard deadlox voice he was telling me "its just a nightmare jade

shhhhh...stop screaming, iam here for you!...shhhhhhhh" as I hear his voice I start calming down as I

see my murder self disappear in thin air as everything around me changes as I was now in a grassland. I

lay down and start relaxing as l felt someone byside as I look up to see deadlox there smiling at me as I

close my eyes as I felt all my fear and worries just vanished all because he was there...I didn't

understand this feeling...iam feeling towards deadlox. What is it? it feels all warm and fluffy and it

makes my heart pound? why is that I wonder maybe I should ask someone about this...Yeah

~Dream/Nightmare ends~

I sit up rubbing my eyes as I look over to my side and see Deadlox smiling as my stomach starts to feel

funny and as I feel my cheeks go pink.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes...thanks to you"

Deadlox only nods as he turns away as I see out of the corner of my eyes his cheeks were also pink.

What does this mean? does he have the same funny feeling in his stomach too? I continue to stare at

him as his cheeks got more darker.

Seto: *Coughs rather loudly* Jade are you alright?

Jade: I think so...

Seto: would you rather explain to us why you attack Deadlox last night?

Jade: "I-I..." I bit my lip unsure how to explain my problem to them but one thing is holding me

back is this one thought is "What if they just throw me out because of my problem..." I stayed quite as

I refused to look anyone in the eye.

~Seto's point of view~

*few minutes before*

I put a blanket on Radha since she fall asleep only a few hours ago as I blush how cute she looks up close

as I look away not wanting to be caught by deadlox for staring at Radha too long as I walk back In the

room as I see jade already awake and staring at deadlox and I see deadlox checks go dark red.

Oh no! He better not lay a hand on Jade or I will kick his ass! Iam not sure why I got all protect over Jade

all of a sudden but I knew one thing that does make since its because Jade feels like a little sis too me

and I feel like I should lead her and protect her at every cost!

I coughed loud enough so they could hear me

"Jade are you alright?"

"I think so..."

she fine alright because we haven't found anything cuts or bruise so that's a good thing.

"Then would you care to explain to us why you attack Deadlox last night" I know that wasn't her because

she would never do such a thing! but I can't explain who it was or how but I got admit the girl who was

controlling Jade body does remind me of some one but who? I may have to ask Radha later who jade

looked like back there.

I see jade bit her lips as she looks down on the ground thinking very hard probably to try to explain or

try to make something up whatever she's thinking about lets hope she's going to tell the truth. Jade

looked at the all like it was the most interesting thing in the whole world as she stay quite refusing to

make eye contact with me or deadlox. Deadlox and I tried to reason with her with why we need to know

but she still refuse to talk or make eye contact as I sighed knowing this morning will be a very long one.

~ Sky's point of view~

*few hours before*

I was standing outside enjoying watching the Red Moon since its very rare to see as I see Jerome and

Seto make there way to join us. I noticed Deadlox wasn't with them as I became a little worried for him

as I made my way to Jerome and asked him what happen to deadlox.

"Well Deadlox went to bed early and he looked so peaceful that I didn't want to wake him up"

"Well that's funny?"

"Why's that Sky?'

"Because he's the one who seem to wanted to go see the Red Moon"

"…...Well Sky we all know what happens if we wake up deadlox from his sleep right?'

**oh crap...he's right about that! but I can't help but feel like Fluffy hiding something from me...oh well**

its probably nothing

"Yeah your right! I forgot about that"

"Yeah well if you need anything I will be with Mitch" I watch him leave to go over where Mitch was as all

of watch the Red moon it was so peacefully I wish it was like this everyday...not

BOOM!

What the hell was that?! I ran down the stairs as I quickly ran to the hall way as I see jade with black

angel wings and has a sword close to deadlox face. No...its happening all over again! NOT again! I ran

over there and kick jade down to the floor glaring at her deeply as the others finale caught up to me as

they watch me pull my sword out as I was getting ready to kill jade for...betraying us but Deadlox

got in front of her and I had to stop as I stare at deadlox and he did the same. what he said was quite

surprising as I dropped my sword and looked down at jade who was surprising looking at me... the only

weird is jade's eyes are Ruby red and they remind me of some much like Angel as soon as I think about

Angel pain shoot though me as I quickly storm off trying to hide for the fact that Iam hurting as I quickly

got into my room and slammed the door shut. I laid down in my bed and grab my chest as all the

memories of Angel starts coming back to me as I feel my eyes crying out. I loved Angel with all my heart

and...she betray us...why Angel? Why can't I forget you? We do you cause me pain ever time I think

about you? but I knew for a fact that I loved her and that what cause me great pain...i just wish I forgot

about her to make this pain go away...

"Angel...why did you do this to mean?" the was the last thing I said before I let sleep get to me.

~? point of view~

*watching Sky from his window as he falls asleep*

I-Iam really sorry Sky...I never meant to hurt you...Iam truly sorry! I hope you will forgive me

someday or find out why I had to...betrayed you...Sky I wish you good luck! Because someone in

you little group is focused to betrayed you and no its not jade...I hope...Sky you give jade another

chance because of me I ruin that for her...because trust me you all need her just like everyone

else...Sky be strong!...Goodbye

*Ran super human speed and stopped at this huge lake and jumped in and start swimming to the Squid

base*

AngelofShadw: well I will have to leave this as a cliff hanger until next time!

**Jade: AngelofShadw doesn't own Radha or team craft! She only owns me and her ideas! with that said**

Good night!


	7. Chapter Seven: NightmaresDreams(Finale)

The Shadow Angel Destiny

Chapter Seven: Nigtmares/Dream's ( Finale) The Betrayal Within?! (Part 3)

AngelofShadw: Hey Everyone! and welcome back to Chapter Seven!

Jade: Man! Chapter Seven came quickly!

AngelofShadw: Yup! I hope you all enjoy this chapter and I will see you next time!

Jade: *Snaps fingers as the story begins*

~?~

I bowed down in front of the squid king as he smiles

"Did you do it?"

"Yes"

"Ah! Good good!"

"Sir if you don't mind me asking but what does that do?"

"That mini potion you put on him will turn him small"

"But sir if you will please let me ask this question?" "What is your question?"

"What will this "Mini potion" accomplish?" "Ah! I was hoping you will ask this! It will turn him so small that no one could see him of course...the only thing that could see him is something/someone not human would be able to see him and once he goes missing! The whole gang will have to go looking for him! Leaving two people at the house which it might be them who are working for us and if it is then that will save us lot of trouble and we could have them easily take the forbidden butter and once we get our hands on it! We will destroy Team Crafted forever! *Evil laughs*" NO! Sky...and everyone! I got to warn them...but I can't if I say something... I will...* severs * I don't want to think about that... Iam helpless to do a thing about it...

"Oh and Angel?"

"Yes?"

"Don't try anything funny or you know what will happen"

"*pales* I sear I won't interfere"

"Good my angel~ Guards take her away!"

the guards came in and pulled me away as we pass each hole until they throw me into this hole locking the wall out as I sit down and curl up and sighed. Just why did I do this? I not only put myself in danger but the world in danger I put my own sis and the love of my life in danger...its all my fault...If only they didn't found out... I wouldn't be here right now... buts its too late there's nothing I could do... * I quickly grab my head hoping the pain would go away* Crap its happening...

"Squids...I need that fucking thing!" I yelled loudly not sure how much time I had

"Hehehe...the King said he wanted to see it one time so sorry we can't give it to you"

"You! FOOL! if you don't...AH!...give it too me right now I will become that thing! And its not possibly for me to hold it back...any longer! Give me it to me!"

"Sorry but your not the only one who has to follow orders"

"Please! The king...he's making a mistake! If...no...its release I don't think its possibly to close it or lock it away!"

"Iam sorry" Dammit this...can't be happening...

"…..." I fall on the floor as I close my eyes because I reached my limit of holding it back as I blacked out

~?~

Iam free at last! Heheehehe haven't killed anyone for so long~

"Ummmm...are you okay miss?" Great~ this squid will be my victim!

"Oh how lucky you are to be my first kill~"

"W-what do yo- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

HahahahahahahahaHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAAH

"Ah~ that felt good to kill! NOW TO KILL MORE!" Breaks the door and starts looking for another Squid

" Hummm~ W-Where are you Squids! Squids come out come out where ever you are~"

"What the?! HEY! Who said you can come out!" Ah~ my next victim!

"Me!" I turn to look at him with my crazy grin and ran over to him with my super speed and put the knife though him as I continue to cut him and tear him to pieces as I looked down at my work as blood was every where in the hall. I saw a squid swim down this way until he saw me with blood all over myself as he started swimming away but it was too late for him~ Because I grabbed him and pulled him out of the water and started killing him now!

Ah~ Who ever freed me is going to dye slowly and painful! Now after Iam finished killing them all Iam going after Sky and his friends! AND THEY WILL DYE AT MY HANDS AND KNIFE... WITH FINAL NO ONE WILL STOP ME! HAHHAAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAAH

~ Jade's point of view~

"I-Iam sorry! but I really don't know how to explain this..." it was true it was hard to explain...

"What is there to explain?!" Sky said in a pissed off voice

ouch...I guess Iam really not getting any chance...even if I did it would be imposable to get Sky to trust me again *Sighs*

I looked down on the ground not wanting to look up at the rest of the group

"Sky! That wasn't her!" I quickly looked up seeing Deadlox glaring at Sky

"It was her! Why are you standing up for her! She almost killed you!" ouch...that wasn't really me...But what does Deadlox mean when he said it wasn't me? Could he found out?! No...he couldn't... I looked back at the ground as I put on my poker face hiding all the pain and the fear inside me as I look back up like nothing happen.

"Sky it wasn't her she could have been possessed by a ghost or someone" Seto said standing up and looking at Sky in the eye.

Sky stood there not moving as he stared outside the window as Sky looked back at the group and sighed

"Okay that could be true but Jade here knows whats going on so she couldn't be"

I sighed nothing there was nothing else to say but the truth

"I-If you want me to explain...I guess I will"

"I will listen so please explain to us?"

" Well you know how I have been acting weird theses last few weeks" (If I get it wrong then lets pretend it was weeks)

"Yes"

"Well it was because of the Red Moon that was coming up" "What did the full Red Moon had to do with anything" Sky asked

"I haven't got there so please hold your questions until the end please"

Sky nod understanding

"So when the day came when the Red Moon was going to show up I kind of freaked out and locked myself in my room to keep "her" from hurting anyone So when the moon came out she took over as I past out and the rest I don't know but I woke up to find her about to kill Deadlox so I stopped her from killing him and the rest you know"

" Who is Her?" Deadlox asked me as everyone nod like they wanted to know also

"S-She's my big sister"

"Wait if she's your sister?! Then why did she tried to kill me?!"

"Well She works for someone and Iam really not sure why she tried to kill you deadlox"

"So...is she here now?" Seto asked

"No...She's not going to come back...What ever she came for is finish"

"So she's not coming back? to control you?" Mitch asked

"No she's not" "That's good to hear" Radha said with a smile

" What's her name?" Sky asked

"…...I rather not say"

"Why not?" Deadlox asked

"Because There's going to be a lot of emotion in here and it isn't going to be pretty"

"Wait you could read other people's emotion?" Seto asked

"Yes why?"

"then could you tell us what the others are feeling ?" Deadlox asked

"Well...no not really"

"if you like I could teach you what the emotions are?" Seto asked

"That sounds! Great!"

"Sky can she stay as she explain to us it wasn't her"

"I will give her one more chance! And if she blows it she's gone got it?'

"Thank you Sky"

Sky smiled as he walked out of the meeting room and head towards his room

I looked over towards Deadlox and smiled as I ran over to him and hugged him, he hugged back but it felt weak as I pull away as I see deadlox not looking so good as I pick him up and ran towards Seto's room as I pound on the door as Radha open up.

"What's wrong?"

"Deadlox! He's not feeling good"

"What he just looked fine a minute ago?!"

Radha let me inside as I lay deadlox down worried for him as Seto gave him a potion before he fall asleep. Seto pulled Radha over to the other side of the room as he whispered something in her ear as she nod and they both walked over to where deadlox and I were.

"He's going to be fine Jade so why don't you hangout with Radha for a while"

I nod as Radha took my hand and dragged me out of the room then let go of my hand when we were far away from Seto's room.

" You seem very worried about Deadlox back there~ Why's that?~"

I felt my face turn pink as I struggled to say something but no words came out of my mouth as Radha Giggled at my actions.

"Man you most of really like him a lot huh?"

"Ummmm...I know this will sound stupid but what do you mean by like?"

"Well there's two different like's you see a like like is when you like this person a whole lot that kind almost mean you love them and a like is when this person is so nice and sweet you like her because she's nice to you right?"

"Yeah! But which like are you talking about?"

"Iam talking about a like like"

"About Deadlox?" my cheeks turn red as I look away

"You don't know about crushes or love now do you Jade?"

"No not really sorry this is all new to me"

"Its fine! I could explain it to you what it is"

"Really?!"

"Of course that's what friends are for right?" "Y-You accept me as a friend?!"

"Of course Silly! Who wouldn't?'

"Iam not sure"

~Jason point of view~

Snap

I-I got to stop acting like this every time I see these two together

Snap Snap Snap Snap

Just why did he have to Like her too?

Well I hope in the future him and I wont be fighting over her...

Hopefully...

~Seto point~

Thank You Radha! for getting jade out of here don't get me wrong there's nothing wrong with Jade but its just I can't tell her that something might happen to deadlox...*sighs* and Iam helpless to do a thing about it...I wish I could but I cant...

"Iam sorry Deadlox...really Iam...but I can't help you...I just can't"

I sit down in a chair as I sigh if only jerome,mitch,jason and me didn't have to do this!

I better go to one of them before I do something about this... I was about to walk away until Deadlox grabbed my arm, I turned around as I see the look of pain in his eyes as I knew he was hurting but the only thing I could do is give him pain killers and so I did and gave him another potion which put him back to sleep as l looked down on the ground knowing I didn't have a right to do anything right now. I walk over to Jerome knowing he will find someway to cheer me up as I knock on the door as Jerome showed up.

"Hey...Seto what's wrong?" Jerome quickly dropped his happy act as he notice me upset

"I can't do this anymore Jerome!" I yelled as Jerome quickly pulled me into his room shutting the door and locking it as he sighed and sat on his bed as he nods

"I feel your pain Seto but we have to stick with it or else"

I nod as I just looked at the ground knowing what the punishment will be if we decide to help them...

"its okay buddy! Everything's going to be alright once this is over"

"Jerome...Do you really believe everythings going to be okay? What happens if Sky or someone finds out abo-"

"Seto think only good not bad"

"sorry fluffy but Iam just afraid how will sky react"

"Your not the only one seto we all are..."

"Sorry if Iam just dumping all my problems to you"

"Your not seto its just you need someone to talk to"

"Iam glad you understand Fluffy"

"Of course I do dude!"

"I really hate to do this..."

"We all do Seto...But if we somehow find a potion that could save the whole group we won't have to listen anymore"

"Yeah about tha-" Ring~ Ring~

"oh no"

"no not more!"

"Seto go get Mitch and Jason over here while I see what he wants"

"On it!" I ran out of the room and head over to Mitch room as I knocked on the door as mitch opened up

"Hey Seto whats up"

"He's calling"

"Wait...you don't mean...?"

"Yes"

"Okay lets go!"

"We have to get Jason too"

"Right"

We ran down the hall only to stop because we were there as mitch and I pound on his door until he open up.

"What's up guys?"

"Jason we have to go to Fluffy's room!" "Why is he hurt?"

"No, he called us..."

"…..No I thought what he gave us was going to be the last one!"

"We all thought that Jason, Come on lets go!"

We all ran towards fluffy's room wanting to know what we had to do next as we walked in and closed the door and locked it so no one would come in as we all sit around fluffy as he started explaining what we had to do next and some pretty new stuff too. ( :) )

"WHAT?!" Mitch, Jason and me said at the same time

"I know huh...now we have to work with...You know?"

"This isn't far! I-I can't be at there lab...W-what happens when everyone wonders where Iam at?"

"Seto clamed down...We will say you want to visit one of your other friends since they need your help..."

"B-but guys?!"

"Seto please...You know our punishments "

"I know...I will have to no choice's anyway..."

"we will miss you seto!"

"I miss you all too"

"We know"

"So...what did you guys have to do?"

"Well Mitch also has to go there with you to help them power up there army while Jason and Me have to stay here for the other plan..." Jerome sound upset and worried about this and he wasn't the only one who was upset and worried, all of us where I mean were all going to have spilt up and while we spilt up something bad could happen to Mitch or me while were there.

"Well there's nothing Mitch and I could do so when do we have to go?"

"tomorrow or sooner"

"Well Mitch do you want to leave at night so we wouldn't be stopped"

"Yeah its better that way"

"Jerome could you do us a favor and tell everyone, we had to go somewhere"

"Sure buddy"

We all grouped hugged as Mitch and I went back to our rooms and I started picking some of the stuff I would need like spell books, Potion making books, healing books, light magic books and my clothes.

I packed them all in a magic suitcase as I put it behind the door so no one would find out Iam leaving I sighed some more as I sit on my chair waiting for time to past by.

"Seto what's wrong?" I look over to see deadlox awake he still didn't look good but I knew it would happen tomorrow while Iam gone...

"Its nothing Deadlox" try to reassure him

Ring~ Ring~ Crap

I picked up my phone and answered it

"Hello?"

"Hello~ We need you right now you and your friend Mitch"

"R-right now?" n-no...please not now

"Yes right now!~ Please don't keep me waiting any longer because you wouldn't like to see me mad now do you?"

"N-no madam"

"Good see you there~"

"You too"

I hang the phone up and severed she didn't sound friendly

"Who was that?" Crap forgot he was there

"Its nothing Deadlox"

"What do you mean its nothing? it sure doesn't look like nothing"

"I-Iam sorry Deadlox I hope you will forgive me for doing this"

"What do you me-" I grabbed my sleeping potion and poured it in his mouth as he swallowed it all as he looks at me before he fall asleep.

"Sorry Deadlox its for the best" I poured the invisibly in my mouth as I turn invisible and grabbed my suitcase and walked over to Mitch's room and knocked on it. Mitch walked out of the room and looked around the hall way.

"Oh very funny guys!"

"Wait Mitch its me!"

"Seto? Where are you?"

"I turn myself invisible and come we have to go"

"what now?!"

"Yea...she called me and told me she wanted us now"

"Crap...well I got my stuff picked so do you have another one of these potions?" "Yes here" I had him the potion as he turn invisible as we both walked out of the base but I stopped and looked back at the base...I wonder when will we ever come back here?

"is there something wrong Seto?"

"no its nothing..."

I walked forward with mitch as we both started walking to this huge lake as we took a breathing under potion and jumped into the water swimming towards this huge Base as we swim in and forced ourselves to bow down to the new leader of the Squids.

"Ah~ Welcome Welcome to the base"

"Thank you" Mitch and I both said

"now I want you both get right to work alright? Any qestions before your sent off to do your job?"

I raised my hand as everyone gasped expect for Mitch and I

"Did you not get something?" she said in a dark tone

"No its not that its just...When will mitch and I go back home?"

She give us a crazy smile as she started laughing

"hahaha... You sure know how to make me laugh anyway you both will not be returning any time soon because you both work for me now!"

"Bu-"

"NO BUTS!"

I went quite knowing now I was right...I will never see my friends anymore...or my love of my life!

I didn't know notice the squids were taking me and mitch away but in separate dictions as mitch kept calling me name but I was out of it I just couldn't handle this...but I knew I had to do this for the group and...for Radha if I didn't do this...they would all get hurt or more importantly they would be dead and I can't lose Radha because of that so for now I have to do this for them!

they throw me into the lab as they told me to make/create mutant Squids and make them the strongest in the whole world and make them have no weakness. I got to work as I ask for one of the squids and they give me a it and I put it on the platform as I chant one for the spells turning the squid into a mutant and chant a strengthen spell and put it on the mutant squid and chant a no one weakness spell and put it on the mutant squid as I sighed knowing there was more to do as the next squid came on the platform.

~Deadlox point of view~

~Nightmare's/Dreams~

This was almost the same Dream or nightmare from the first night...but the only thing different this time is that Jerome, Mitch, Jason and Seto were just killing everyone like it wasn't a big deal... I just stood there because number one I couldn't move any where so I was forced to watch this all go down.

I scream and yelled to warn there next victim but it seemed they didn't hear me at all as they killed the person and moved on to the next...it was Sky but this felt like it would be different from the other killings I saw.

"Jason, Mitch, Jerome, Seto! Why are you doing this? What have we done to you?"

they didn't answer as if they were possessed or something?

"Why did you betray us?!WHY!? DAMMIT ANWSER ME WHY!"

Seto and the rest seem snapped out of it as seto looked at Sky with sadness in his eyes

"S-Sky...We didn't betray you...we were focused to do this..." Seto fall down to the ground and punish it as seto screamed in anger as he hidden his face.

"S-seto clam down remember if you don't clam down you will be tur-" Mitch stopped all of sudden as we all heard seto start to laugh like a manic

"HAHHAAHA CLAM DOWN CLAM DOWN! IAM CLAM!'

"S-seto that's not clam we all need you to cl-" "IAM FUCKING CLAM! AHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHA"

they all started backing away from him as seto continue laughing

"Crap we need to someone to clam him down he's going to go into this crazy state all because he killed people...Where's Radha when you need her?"

"wait how are you guys not going crazy like Seto over there?"

"will were reminding clam and if only seto would be clam about this he wouldn't go crazy which isn't good"

"Killing time~"

"Great now he sounds so much like her now!"

"What the hell is going on?!"

"Will tell you later!"

Seto started coming closer to them holding a knife as he continue laughing

"Seto don't do this! You don't want to do anything you might regret"

"I already been there and done that so~ I have nothing I would regret!~"

I ran over there and blocked seto's attack which I only got hurt instead

"DEADLOX!" Everyone yelled expect Seto who fall on the ground shaking his head and screaming

Everything around me started to go black.

~ End Dream/Nightmare~

I had to admitted that dream felt too really like that wasn't a dream or a nightmare more like a different reality from ours or could it be something more? Like the future or something... Iam not sure but I know one thing for sure as I learn from my last dreams this isn't a dream or a nightmare its real. Once I stop feeling tried. I going to head to the library and reach search this I just hope its just a relic dream/Nightmare because I know one thing for sure its not going to stop being relic until I know something from this...

AngelofShadw: Well that's going to be the end for this chapter

Jade: See you all next time~ Bye


	8. Chapter Eight:The Betrayal Within(Finale

The Shadow Angel's Destiny

Chapter Eight: The betrayal Within! (Finale) Almost time!...(Part 1) Where are you? (Part 1)

ShadwAngel: Iam so sorry about not updating I been having some problems so Iam sorry again for this being late

Jade: Well with this said lets continue

ShadwAngel: Lets start the story! *Snaps fingers as the story starts*

~? point of view~

"The plan is taking too long!"

"Mistress please wait a little longer"

"I will wait a little longer but I want you to call 'Him'"

"B-but Mistress! your not planning on killing them now are you?"

"No, but I have a request for him to do and this request is part of the plan just incase the plan gets ruin by a certain someone"

"But mistress you don't mean this person will ruin the plan do you?"

"I have a feeling it will and I want him to keep it busy"

*Nods*

"How are 'They' doing?"

"There taking a break right now"

"…..Why are they taking a break?!"

"Mistress, they are not like you! they are human"

"Fine they can have there stupid break but how long have they been working"

"They been working all day and night and they final fall asleep Mistress its best if you let then sleep"

"*Sighs* I only letting them have this break is because we can't have them tired or else they would be useless but since when did one of the squids care about there own enemy?"

"e-err...ummm" the squid struggled to say something

"Hummm? Could it be you like them?"

"W-What?! N-no..."

"*chuckles* Sure whatever you say"

"*Sighs in relief*"

~ Sky point of view~

"Where's Seto, Mitch and Deadlox" I asked well about everyone who was in the meeting room

"Well...Mitch and Seto had to go visit there family members" Jerome answered with a blink face

"What?! Why would Seto leave in a hurry without telling us goodbye?" Rahda said with a sad look on her face

"Sis don't be down he probably had a reason" SSundee said as he got up from his seat and hugged his sis trying his best to cheer her up

"Jerome aren't you worried for Mitch?" I asked Jerome suspiciously

"What?! I'm!" Jerome yelled

"Sure you are" I said with sarcasm

"You know what Sky! I'm worried like fucking hell because I don't know when the hell Mitch or Seto will return to us because there with-" Jason covered Jerome's mouth as he whispered something in his ear as jerome looked at the ground and nods as he gets up and walks out of the room.

"Jason" I asked him knowing now Jerome and Jason know something that we don't

"Yes" Jason replied

"Why did you stop jerome?"

"*Sighs* …...Its nothing sky I just ran over to him before he say something or does something very hurtful to you so I stepped in before something happened" I had a feeling jerome and jason really know something but dam Jason you really know how cover something up! but I know you two know something and I won't stop-

my thoughts were interrupted by Jason

"Sky have you seen deadlox any where?"

"No not really..." I'm worried about this...Something bad could of happen to him! Oh no could someone kidnapped him?!

"Everyone since Deadlox is missing were all going to be searching for him! We just need someone to stay at the base while the rest of us look for deadlox"

"Jerome and I will stay at the base if that's okay with you" Jason said but for some reason I had a bad feeling leaving them... *Sighs* I'm over thinking this too much

"I will stay also" I turn my head to see Jade, I forgot she was here with us but now that I think about it she was too quite doing the meeting I wonder if deadlox disappears is making her like this? or it could be Mitch and seto leaving far to quickly...I need to look into that after I'm done.

"Alright that's fine and the rest of us will look for deadlox right now meeting dismiss.

So the rest of the grouped followed me as we walked outside the base and went into small groups as we went to search for deadlox.

I just hope he's okay...if something happens to him I won't for give that person who did this to him!...Seto...Mitch...I have this feeling that something is going on between you two and them... I will find out about this! if this is the last thing I will do!

~Deadlox point of view~

"Ugh... How long have I been asleep?" sits up and blinks a few times then looks around the room.

"WHAT THE HELL?! WHY IS EVERYTHING SO BIG?"Gets up and looks at himself

"W-why I'm I so small?" wait...what seto said...he knew about this?...but why would he let this happen?...unless seto Is forced to let this happen but what I don't understand is how is making me small accomplish anything? its not like anyon-…...oh crap...

okay I need to find sky and let him know I'm still here before he does something stupid but there's one problem I have... how do I get down from this bed? well I could use the blankets on the bed to help me get down. Well lets give this a try!

*I grab a part of the blanket and tried pulling it but it was no used I was just to small to pull it so I gave up and sat up the bed trying to think of something else that's when the door open up to reveal Jerome and Jason.

"Jerome! why are we in seto's room again?"

"Were looking for deadlox remember?!"

"B-But!" Jerome covers jason mouth and shakes his head

"Shhhh! we need to listen to know where he's at"

Jason nods and keeps looking

"HEY! JEROME! JASON RIGHT HERE!" I yelled at the top of my lungs hoping one of them might here me.

"Did you hear that Jason? jerome said while looking around the room

"Hear what jerome?" Jason giving jerome a confused look

"Ty just called out to us!" Jerome said with a serious look

"Jerome I really didn't hear anything!" Jason said with a worried look

"Well I did! Ty if your in here yell out to us where your at!" Jerome said as he keeps looking around the room not even looking behind them.

"*Sighs* JUST TURN AROUND!"

Jerome turns around as he looks at the bed and the froze and then bent down and smiled

"Hey buddy" I smiled as jerome found me

"Well thanks for coming to look for me! but know we need to know why I'm like this"

Jerome had a sad look on his face as he shakes his head

"I'm sorry deadlox really love to help you but trust me I can't" jerome grabs me before I could get away.

"What do you mean you can't help me!" I yelled at jerome with anger as I hit his head over and over again.

"I'm sorry really its just...*sighs* Jason do you have a glass bottle I told you to get?"

"Yup why did you find him?"

"Yeah I did" "Well good...i guess" Jason pulls out the glass bottle and gently puts me in.

I only looked down not wanting to even look at them... why...is what I ask myself why...would they do this?... All of a sudden everything went black as I look around to only see darkness.

Just what in the world is going on?

~Jade's point of view~

This aura around here...isn't good... I didn't want to stay here too long its because I didn't want to make friends or fall in love... I really didn't want none of this...because...I really don't want to think about this. I gotten to involved with all of them *sighs* there's nothing I could do...if I wasn't too involved with all of them I would left last week...but things changed now...all of them are my friends and I can't abound them now. *Sighs* this isn't the time to be thinking about the aura around this base and around them. What really matters right now is Seto,Mitch and Deadlox!

I need to go somewhere quite and where no one will interrupted this...Oh! the library's hidden passage way! I found it a day ago while I was looking around the base. I head over to the library and started walking fast as I came towards the sport as I closed my eyes as I heard a clink noise in front of

me as I open my eyes and see the passage way open and start walking inside. I walked careful inside the passage way because it was too dark but I went in and kept walking down until I came upon a door as I open it and closed it. I was surprise there was a lake inside the room but it was in the middle of the room, it wasn't that big. I looked around the room to see some books and a rug on the ground so I sat on the ground next to the lake as I closed my eyes and started to focus then I saw images flash before my eyes as I quickly sat up and open my eyes.

well...that answer a couple of my questions...

I ran up the stairs trying to stop what's going to happen I quickly might the light as the passage way closed as I ran out of there. I ran out of the library and kept on running as I pass my friends room and head straight down the hall and stopped at the end of the hall and put my hand on the wall as l closed my eyes and then open again when I heard click and walked in. I ran down the stairs and kept running for a hour or few until a door appear and I stepped in. Inside the room where two big pair of hands and inside the big hands was a block of butter but from the looks of it, the butter looked different from the others. I couldn't place my finger on it, but I do know one thing its here for a reason. I heard talking over where the other doors as I ran to the other side where there wasn't light and watch as two people walked in. It was Jerome and Jason, it looked like they had a pretty bad time beacause most of there shirt was cut off and there pants were ripped also and they got cuts on their arms and legs. They both sat down as they closed their eyes for a minute and reopen them as they sat up and looked at each other with a determination look.

"Jerome be careful!" Jason said with worry

"Jason don't worry! I won't screw this up not when are friends are on the line!" Jerome gives his friend a weak smile as if he remembered something horrible. Then he pulled out a glass bottle holding...a small boy... and hand it to jason.

"Jerome there's nothing in here so why give it to me?" Jason looked confused as he looked at the bottle

"Jason remember what I told you only I could see deadlox because I'm not human"

"Sorry" Jason sat down as he closed his eyes and started breathing heavily

"Hang in there buddy" Jerome said as he started climbing the hugest pair of hands of stone with a worry look on his face.

I sighed knowing its butter for me to step in as I walked out of the darkness and walked in the light as I started walking towards jason.

Jason turn his head and sees me as his eyes widen in surprise as I stopped in front of him and bent down to his level.

"Jason I want you and jerome explain to me what's going on here"

Jason had a sad look on his face as he look at the ground and kept silent

"Jade?! What are you doing here?" I turn around to see Jerome in front of me with the block of butter in his hand.

"Jerome please drop the act already...You can't fool me now" I gave them a serious look as I stood my ground

"Jade...Iam sorr-"

"Don't give me this bullshit! that you can't tell me! You can tell me both of you! but your refusing too! Just tell me damm it!" I yelled at them as I felt my anger rising as I felt myself start to shake from anger

"Jade look you wo-"

"How do you know that! Huh?! do you know that I won't understand or the rest of the group! Jerome...Jason you both our suffering both of you are and if you don't tell anyone besides yourself your going to hurt yourself more so please tell me...please I really don't want to see you both suffering!"

"Jade...how could you tell?...Where we both being showing it or acting like it? Did we not hide it the best we could? How did you just see though are mask jade?" jerome looked at the ground like jason both of there face showed sadness and pain.

"Jerome no matter how much a person tries to hide there pain it will always come out and show one way or another.."

"But will you be mad with us?" jerome whispered just loud of enough so I could hear

"no I won't but I will be mad if you don't tell me so please tell me I will try my best to understand fully!" I looked at them with a smile. Jerome smiled weakly and so did jason

"I guess I will tell her huh? Since its best for you to rest up buddy" Jerome looked at jason only closed his eyes in response.

"Well Mitch, Seto, Jason and Me work for the squids for now...and well...its all my fault this all happen because of me..." Jerome looked pain hurt and mad too

"What do you mean its all your fault Jerome?"

"It all happen a couple of months ago"

ShadwAngel: Well I will leave that as a cliff hanger and I hope you enjoy this chapter! Jade: Sorry if not many point of views where in this chapter it will happen in the next chapter I promise! sorry for the short chapter next one is going to be long like the rest!

ShadwAngel: well with this said please R&R and I will see you all next time see yea!


End file.
